Everything But the Kitchen Sink
by J. Maria
Summary: 20 Twisting the Hellmouth Fic for All pairings done with a fanmix twist. Various crossings, pairings, and ratings. COMPLETE
1. Spend Some Time

Title: Spend Some Time  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13 (suggestive talk)  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Lilah and Jayne  
Pairing: FfA #2002 Lilah / Jayne (Firefly)

Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Spend Some Time by Eminem, feat. Obie Trice, Stat. Quo, & 50 Cent  
Part Summary: Lilah picked the wrong guy to turn to get what she wants out of the crew. .

_Spend Some Time_

The come-hither stare always worked. It had worked with Wesley, even after her death. But that was hundreds of years ago, and they were both long gone. This fellow seemed the perfect mark for her, though. He was dumb enough to give her what she wanted, and big and pretty enough to give her the extra incentive. Jayne Cobb was one helluva specimen, and it'd been a long time since she'd had any.

That and it would be an excellent way to get on board _Serenity_. The Senior Partners wanted to know what Malcolm Reynolds was up to, and what he was hiding. Going through on Jayne would give her that much more leverage with the big boys.

"Jayne, take me to your ship?" Lilah purred, biting at he ear.

"Oh, no can do. Cap'n don't like tourists. This here wall's good nuff -" Jayne groaned, undoing the belt buckle with one hand, and cupping her butt with the other..

Damn, she thought a little over an hour later, when Jayne had left her in the alleyway behind the bar. She ached all over, and had only gotten half of what she wanted. She'd enjoyed it, but the Senior Partners wouldn't be pleased. He'd also picked her pocket. Cursing in Chinese, Lilah looked up to see _Serenity_ take off.

"Damn, he's smarter than he looks."


	2. Lonely

Title: Lonely  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13 (suggestive talk)  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Xander, Katims owns Ava  
Pairing: FfA #365 Xander / Ava (Roswell)

Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Lonely by Brian McKnight  
Part Summary: Two lonely people meet in a coffee shop

_Lonely_

Xander shook the rain out of his hair, wiped his feet on the aging welcome mat. The brightly lit sunshine yellow diner was nearly empty. Only one waitress manned the counter, and the cook was in back, reading a Stephen King novel. The waitress fumbled with her order pad when he took a seat at the counter.

He grinned at her, as best as he could. His eye patch was chaffing him and he really wasn't in the mood to grin. He'd been attracting demon chicks lately, and well, it kinda sucked being nearly devoured every time you wanted to take a girl out to dinner.

"What can I getcha?" The waitress blurted, keeping her eyes down.

"Cup a coffee'll do," Xander smiled.

"Right. Coffee. It - it um, still pourin' out there?" There was an accent to her voice, one he could kinda place. "You ask me, ya gotta be half outta ya head to be out in this weather."

She spoke over her shoulder while pouring the coffee for him. She turned back and set it down. Xander's eye dipped to the name tag. Ava. She smiled at him, brushing back a dyed purple strand of hair. She waited for him to answer.

"Kinda. Gotta get someplace, and I'm not a big fan of planes, so I opted to drive."

"Really? Where you headed to?" Ava leaned forward on her elbows, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"New York."

"Oh, I'm from New York," There's a tinge of sadness in her voice, and her eyes cloud over for a minute.

"I've only been there once. More of a West Coast boy, but not in a whole rap feud kinda way," Xander replied, plastering that grin back on.

"Yeah, could tell by your accent," Ava grinned.

"Say, you wanna join me for a cup of coffee? Or will that get you in trouble with the Man?"

"Who, Caesar? He's 'bout to take his nap - who's he gonna rat on me to?" Ava laughed, more than she had since Zan died. She'd been lonely for too long, and here was this smiling, happy man who wanted to have coffee with her. "I'd like a cup a coffee."

"Great, my name's Xander by the way," he grinned back as she slid on to the stool next to him.


	3. Big Eyed Fish

Title: Big Eyed Fish  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: R-ish (It's Anya)  
Disclaimer: Joss owns , owns   
Pairing: FfA #393 Anya / Hannibal King (Blade3)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Big Eyed Fish by Dave Mathews Band  
Part Summary: Anya finds him appealing. ..

_Big Eyed Fish_

"Quit looking at me like that!" Anya hit him on his bare back again for good measure.

"How can I look at you if you're on top of me, you crazy -Ow!" Hannibal yelled again.

"Quit making that big eyed fish face. It's fairly disturbing, especially when I'm trying to consider how many orgasms that you'll be shortly giving me."

"ORGASMS? What is it with you crazy women and making me your personal bitch?"

"You're so good at it? And don't bring Danica up again. I find she often ruins my moods, and I am quite horny. Besides, I helped liberate you, didn't I?"

"You only helped because you were wreaking vengeance! I hunt your kind, remember that?"

"No, you don't hunt vengeance demons, you hunt vampires. Not me. I liberated you."

"And now you've got me captive in order to give you orgasms. Not really feelin' liberated," Hannibal spat.

"That's just because you have yet to see me naked. They almost always agree to give me many orgasms after they see me naked. I'm quite perky."

"Oh, for the love of -"

"Quit making that face, King!"


	4. You Make Me a Better Man

Title: You Make Me a Better Man  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Andrew and Wash  
Pairing: FfA #552 Andrew / Wash (Firefly) (friendship)

Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. You Make Me a Better Man by 5ive  
Part Summary: Andrew finds someone to look up to.

_You Make Me a Better Man_

Andrew sighed as he covertly watched Zoe and Wash together. They were the most nauseatingly sane thing on board this spaceship, but they were also the coolest. Kaylee was like an over caffeinated Dawn, and River was two shades shy of Dana-crazy. Mal was always cranky, Inara was all kinds of Buffy-dignified but still a lady of the night, and both Simon and Shepherd Book reminded him of Mr. Giles. And he stayed _far_ away from Jayne, because he just scared the crap outta him.

Zoe was okay, again with the reminding him of the slayers. Regal warrior women, sent out to destroy the evils in a galaxy far, far, away. Wash was the man, what with his humor and coolness. Plus, he was A-class, Han Solo award worthy. He had the coolness and the humor, and got all the cool chicks. Chicks meaning Zoe, but she was still hot. So, shedding his Watcher persona, Andrew was all kinds of ready to become what Wash was. A kick ass pilot with a heart of gold, and a witty repertoire. A good, wholesome kinda guy. Except, you know, without the flying, cause he was locked in a closet until they figured out what to do with him. Oh, and there was that pesky condition of his...


	5. Simple Man

Title: Simple Man  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Connor, and Snicket owns Violet  
Pairing: FfA #1207 Connor / Violet Baudelaire (A Series of Unfortunate Events)

Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Simple Man by Shinedown  
Part Summary: He does things the simple, straightforward way, she likes complicated plans.

_Simple Man_

If she were the type to just hack at it, maybe he could understand the girl he was currently trapped with. But no, she was ripping apart pieces of metal and what not. He, on the other hand, was single-handily fighting off three vampires, who all wanted a taste of the girl squatting over her invention, as if that would save them.

Connor knocked the lead vamp into the other two, sending them backwards in a heap. He raced towards Violet, trying to yank her to her feet.

"No, I'm almost done!" She yelled, poking at the metal contraption.

"Forget it, kid, we've got nothing, and no time -" Connor snapped, feeling the vamps untangle themselves and readying to launch themselves at the two teens.

"There's always something! Got it!"

Violet pressed the little red shirt button twice, before hooking her fingers into Connor's sweatshirt. She yanked him down forcefully as the vamps leapt. Connor tucked her close to himself, and rolled to the left, fully expecting the vamps to land heavily on them. Instead there was a barely noticable drop of ash onto his back. The girl beneath him smirked up at him.

"I call it the Multiple Duster Mechanism. Shoots at least three stakes at a time," Violet said happily.

"It can never be simple with you, can it?" Connor groaned.  
"No."


	6. Just One

Title: Just One  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: R (Lang. It's Faith)  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Faith, Marvel owns Bullseye  
Pairing: FfA #350 Faith / Bullseye (Daredevil Movie Version)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Just One by Hoobastank  
Part Summary: Just one chance is all I ever wanted.  
A/N: Picture Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Dylan: only darker, and less kill-y. Eerie, ain't it?

_Just One_

Faith took another drag on the cigarette, swearing it was the last one she'd smoke for a long time. Hell, she needed one. Hadn't expected to see old Bull here. Heard he was dead - course it'd take more than a bullet to stop that crazy fucker. She grinned at that, remembering the last time she'd seen him.

He'd given her a good hard thrust, and hell if it wasn't just what the doc had ordered. Accurate aim, and he hit it every time. Man was mad as a hatter, but he was precise. Also had an accent to die for.

Faith held the cigarette far from her lips, blowing the smoke through her lips. The wind rustled her dark hair as she sat on the balcony, still recovering from the full body workout the fight had taken out on her. It was a good ache.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, tensed and waited for the other shoe to drop. When it didn't, she turned to take one last drag. Except the cigarette was neatly cut off at the filter. Robin was trying to get her to cut back, and she only got half a pack a week. That was her last on for the week. But she found herself grinning even as she swore, "Son of a bitch is too good."


	7. You Got That Something

Title: You Got That Something  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Spelling owns Leo  
Pairing: FfA #795 Buffy / Leo Wyatt (Charmed)

Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. You Got That Something by Robyn  
Part Summary: Something so hard to find. ..

_You Got That Something_

Buffy blinked a few times. She was sure the good-looking All-American blond guy hadn't been there the whole time. In fact, she was getting not-so-normal vibes off of him. Quickly dusting the vamp in her way, Buffy raced across the alley just as he bent over the woman who'd been knocked down.

"Piper, are you okay?"

"Ow, no that hurt!" The woman snapped, her eyes landing on Buffy. "Who're you?"

"Buffy, and I just saved you from becoming a vamp's dinner," Buffy snapped right back, her gaze going to Leo instead. "_What_ are you?"

""Scuse me, I believe I was asking the questions here," Piper demanded.

"You've got this freaky vibe that's sending off my spidey-senses, and trust me when I say you don't want to be doing that," Buffy demanded.

"Hey, back off of my husband, lady." Piper stood between the two of them ready to freeze or blow her up - however it happened - if she took one more step towards Leo.

"I'm not a threat," Leo answered. "I'm not a vampire or a demon."

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"What are you then?"

"I'm a whitelighter - kinda like guardian angels, every witch gets one. Slayers used to as well, but the Powers didn't want us involved any longer, and the balance demons took over." Leo watched as the woman's face clouded over. "I'm sorry."

"What for? Wasn't your decision," Buffy blinked, her mind recalling what the Powers had said about Angel - both now and then. How the powers couldn't intervene. If this woman was a witch, he was a whitelighter, and they were married, Buffy figured he must understand. "Maybe it's time your boys upstairs take an avid interest."


	8. Are We The Waiting

Title: Are We the Waiting  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns  
Pairing: FfA #862 Cordelia / Chris (Charmed)

Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Are We the Waiting by Green Day  
Part Summary: What are we?

_Are We the Waiting_

The first thing and last thing he expected to see after fading away was a woman. He knew that he'd changed the course of history, but he hadn't expected to see much of anything after his 'death'.

"Well, kid, there's always a catch, some stupid little clean up piece you've got to play. Soul's different, not the same as the one Baby Chris has now," the woman smiled. "You're not the same - so, most likely the Powers'll give you another shot. One with less angst and brooding, and lucky you, got me to guide you."

"Who - where am I?" Chris muttered.

"The big L, kid. Limbo. I've been here since I died. It kinda sucks, but they haven't figured out what to do with me yet. Until you showed up like a little lost, and pathetic lamb. I'm Cordelia."

"What are we?"

"The undecided. Means we popped outta our tapestry into a big heap of nothing. We basically sit here and do nothing. But we do get to see what happens in the real world. Well, not the _Real World_, because there's a lot less drinking and sex, but our old lives anyway."

"So we sit here and wait?" Chris said flatly.

"Basically."


	9. Inner Strength

Title: Inner Strength  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns  
Pairing: FfA #2318 Buffy / River (Firefly)

Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Inner Strength by Hilary Duff  
Part Summary: Gotta learn to rely on you, beauty, strength and wisdom, too.  
Warnings: Character Death

_Inner Strength_

River counts the functions and processes as they flow and happen around her. Captain is shouting, blood pressure and heart rate moving at faster rates. Jayne's are faster as well, but he is in his bunk - trying to be quiet. River found herself grinning a bit at what he was really doing.

Kaylee and Simon are laughing over something in the mess. Zoe and Wash. . . .their feelings overwhelm her a bit, as they always seem to do. She would never lash out at those two, because they are the closest to feeling alive as she can get some days. Only one person on board _Serenity _is completely at peace. It is the girl resting in the med-lab, her least of all favorite places on board.

"_It's easy to just let everything go, know other's will do it for you. But it's easy, not right, little one."_

River blinks, knows she doesn't really see the girl standing in front of her. She's in a coma in the lab. Shepherd Book is praying over her.

"_You have to find the balance, River. Find what you need to get yourself and your crew through. I won't be here for you forever. Rely on yourself to get the job done, when need be."_ The blonde girl smiles at her, and River can feel the tears well up in her eyes. "_Good-bye, River. Get the job done."_

It is twenty minutes later that Shepherd Book comes to tell the crew that the girl named Buffy has passed on.


	10. Invisible Man

Title: Invisible Man  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Marcy, somebody else owns Skinner  
Pairing: FfA #2322 Marcy the Invisible Girl / Rodney Skinner (LXG)

Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Invisible Man by 98 Degrees  
Part Summary: Unseen by most, guided only by touch and immortality  
A/N: Dispend belief, and pretend he hasn't aged Still a twenty/thirty something, k? Wormhole, portal whatever floats your boat.

_Invisible Man_

He was the only one in the program who'd opted to show himself. White greasepaint covered his face, black hat, coat, boot, and gloves were all he wore. Unlike the other 'students' - his transformation seemed to be permanent. It'd lasted longer than a century. He also happened to be the tutor for Marcie Ross, resident pain-in-the-ass.

He half wondered what this girl looked like, wondered what she felt like, wondered how she'd gotten to this point. All of them, whether they were chosen, experiments, or accidents got here at the Institute for different reasons. Why they chose to stay always interested him, especially since he'd craved his freedom for so long. Long after Nemo, Sawyer, and Jekyll were gone and buried, long after Mina'd craved solitude, Rodney Skinner remained, scarred and invisible to the world. He'd drifted for a while, before his talents and cure were discovered by this lovely group of chaps. The lot of them made his skin twitch, and their assassins needed an Invisible Man to train them. He'd resisted at first, but this group wasn't easy to resist, specially with three assassins trained on him. Three invisible assassins who hadn't bothered with the greasepaint.

But back to Ross. She'd been in the Institute for nearly seven years, and had yet to be given a mission. Why? Because she was still sloppy rather than stealthy.

"Marcie, you still sound like a heard of elephants," Rodney chuckled, hearing her enter the room. "Point is to keep quiet, ducks."

"Bite me," She spat.

He could _feel _her, in a way. Feel where she was, sense her presence near him. It was too hard to touch another IM, never could feel where one was position-wise, anyway. Normals got a bit freaked when an IM touched them, claimed ghoulies and ghosties were haunting them. But he could feel her eyes boring into the chest of his jacket, feel her eyes on his jumper-covered chest.

"Admiring the workmanship, girlie?" Skinner chuckled, his voice low.

"Planning my next tactical position, _sir_," Marcie said tartly, beginning to circle.

"And giving it away. Good thief, visible or not, knows to keep quiet. Element of surprise, and all." He nodded slightly when she didn't answer him. Girl was learning. "Been wondering 'bout you, girlie. Trying to figure what made you this way."

"Exposure to the Hellmouth," Marcie replied, slipping around him again.

"Gotta have a catalyst. You don't strike me as one of those nobody-sees-me whiners, Ross. That attitude don't smell of it."

"Power comes with attitude," Marcie murmured.

"I'll be damned, well, even more, that is," he replied. "You are one of those nsm's. How'd they catch you?"

"A Slayer tipped them off, sorta. She fought me, and then they came. Best day of my life."

"Last free day too, girlie," Skinner snapped. "They'll give you a mission if you pass, and the second you fulfill it, you'll be infamous. Hellmouth or magiked ones always turn back. that way."

He lunged for her just as she unsheathed the dagger. He twisted her wrist painfully back, and her fingers sprung open in shock. He neatly and effectively pinned her body against the glass walls. She could feel his breath on her skin, feel his body against hers. He smelled really good. How the hell had he managed to pin her before she'd even moved? And why was she thinking that he smelled good?

"Back what way?" She demanded, wiggling against him. Not a great idea, because he just pressed harder against her. She bit back a moan.

"You off your target and boom, instant recognition. You turned invisible because no one noticed you, and the overload of attention'll turn you visible, most likely _still_ holding the smoking gun."

"Right, like that's gonna happen."

"All the best assassins - all the murders that took place in the last century - the ones that got caught were IM's girlie," Skinner spat.

"What?"

"_That's_ why I keep failing you, besides for your smart ass attitude a course. Don't want to see another one of mine get trapped like that again." His hand stroked gently over where he assumed her face would be, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers.

"Why just me? Why not the others?" Marcie demanded, "why not tell the others too?"

"They're serum induced, don't affect them the same way. And, well, lets just say that - I see you." His white brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"And you're a looker too. Why'd _you _go invisible?" He smiled.

"What?"


	11. I Can Tell

Title: I Can Tell  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Xander, J.K. owns Pansy  
Pairing: FfA #2199 Xander Harris / Pansy (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. I Can Tell by BBMak  
Part Summary: Even with one eye, I can tell what you're thinking  
A/N: A bit darker than I originally intended. Ooops?  
Warnings: Character Death

_I Can Tell_

She was resolved to end this quickly and however painlessly for him. It was out of her nature, her very core of being an evil, power hungry persona to try and be merciful with his feelings. She shouldn't be trying to comfort him. She was Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin trained witch, not some sappy 'Puff. She gritted her teeth as she strode into the room, the dark haired man sat still, staring into the fire. He didn't move as she approached him, somehow he always knew who it was.

"Pansy, you're home early. The kids are still sleeping," he said quietly, staring at the fire. "You gonna make it quick, or is the torture what makes it so special? Killing your own husband, the father of your children?" Xander demanded, looking up at her.

"You're the last person I'd -" she started to reassure him, but the seriousness in his look stopped him. "I would make it painless, love."

"Glad you decided not to lie. Would suck, with the impending killing of me you've got planned."

"You could always read me, Xander," A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Tell Jesse and Morgan that I love them?" He asked quietly pushing himself to his feet.

"As long as I still have breath in my lungs, love," Pansy vowed.

"I know why you have to do this, honey," Xander smiled at her, striding over to his wife and pulling her gently into his arms. "Keep 'em safe? All of my girls?"

His hand brushed gently over her stomach. He'd been so excited yesterday when she'd told him that she was pregnant again. Pansy choked back a sob, digging her fingers into his shirt, wishing she didn't.

"Hey, where's the super bitch I fell for? Baby, you gotta do it. No choice. Keep all four of my girls safe, Jesse, Morgan, you, and little Lexi. Name her after me?" Pansy only nodded, as he brushed away her tears. "Time to go, sweetie."

He pushed her away, standing to face the mantelpiece where rows of Wizard photos of his children and wife stood staring back at him, waving. He smiled softly, barely hearing her strong voice as she spoke the killing curse.


	12. Sexual Healing

Title: Sexual Healing  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Faith, someone else owns Brennan  
Pairing: FfA #1934 Faith / Brennan (MutantX)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye  
Part Summary: The best way to vent slaying energy  
A/N: I haven't seen _Mutant_ _X_ in a while, so forgive any tiny mistakes, k? And by a while I mean, like season one when it aired a while.

_Sexual Healing_

Her vision blurred as he took control, setting a slower pace than her body was craving. But they'd already gone one round her way, better let Sparky pick the pace for round two. Tiny tingles floated along her skin as he ran his fingers over her skin. She always did love his fingers.

"Been too damn long, Sparky," she hissed, feeling his hand trace up over her shoulder.

"Used to call me B, what's with the name change?" He murmured against her flesh.

"Got another B in my life, Sparky. Don't like to associate my good times with her," Faith replied. "'Sides, you're all superhero boy now with mad lightening skills. Just fits better, Sparky."

"No fair, I don't have a nickname for you," Brennan chuckled, sending tiny blue sparks dancing across her flesh..

"Right now you can call me yours, Sparky. Just keep doing what you're doin'," Faith moaned.


	13. Nature Boy

Title: Nature Boy  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Amy, Katims owns Michael  
Pairing: FfA #1224 Amy Madison / Michael Guerin (Roswell)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Nature Boy by David Bowie  
Part Summary: Conflicting natures  
A/N: Yeah. . .

_Nature Boy_

"You selfish son of a bitch! It took me six months to get the ingredients for that spell!" Amy yelled at the shaggy haired man. He merely smirked at her.

"I said no magic in my place. Gets us detected, gets us caught."

"Could have protected us! It was a _protection_ spell, idiot."

"Yeah, well, last protection spell you did, you ended up a rat for three years, didn't you?" Michael Guerin snapped.

"And I learned not to do those spells," Amy snapped back. "You make it seem like I'm using again, Guerin."

"You are, _Madison_," Michael sighed, yanking the bowl from her hands and pitching it back into the garbage can. "Can't risk you bringing the bad down on us, Amy."

"That sounds like King Max talking, not Guerin," Amy said stiffly. "Who am I gonna bring down on you Guerin? The FBI? Demons? Aliens? Who?"

"Your magic dealer? That Willow chick who tried to end the world?" Michael snapped. "Anyone who could be a risk to them? To us?"

"To her? To Maria, that's what you mean," Amy laughed bitterly. "Guess I'm just the fill in until Maria realizes she wants you back."

"Amy -"

"I'll solve our pathetic little love triangle, Michael. Cause there's only one you can really love, right? Spot was filled before we even met.."

"Amy, what are you -" He braced himself for an attack, but it didn't come.

"I'm leaving. Just taking up space anyway, Nature Boy."


	14. Time

Title: Time  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Connor and River  
Pairing: FfA #1950 Connor / River (Firefly)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Time by Sarah McLachlan  
Part Summary: Time enough for what is needed  
A/N: SPOILERS for the BDM. You've been warned.

_Time_

Her mind spins at a thousand revolutions a nanosecond. She can feel him slip through her skin, knows he's not really there, but feels him none the less. She wears his memories nearly as efficiently as anyone else's. His are just more familiar. He is Hansel to her Gretel, two babes in the woods armed with stones to guide them home. She sees his eyes land on her, recognize her power as he steps onto Serenity. She can hear a voice that had long since been silenced by the Alliance operative. She can feel him nod, as if he hears it too.

"_There is time enough to sustain both sorrow and joy. We must make the best of what we're given, River."_

Connor grinned, still a boy in a world that no longer allowed men to stay boys long enough. She knew that world, knew the carnage as well as he. But there was time enough to do as the good Shepherd told them, long enough to realize what they were fighting for.


	15. Pushing Me Away

Title: Pushing Me Away  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Connor and Zoe. Lucky guy.  
Pairing: FfA #1965 Connor / Zoe (Firefly)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park  
Part Summary: Time enough for what is needed  
A/N: Set in the same 'verse as _Time_. Second in a set. Set post Serenity (the BDM) So spoilers.

_Pushing Me Away_

His eyes were drawn instantly to the barefoot warrior on the catwalk. Her head was cocked to the left as if listening to someone. He knew he heard the voice as well, had heard it all along the portal trip that had separated him from Summers over two months ago. Seems they'd popped into this dimension just in time to catch the crumbling of a state body. His eyes didn't rest on the girl for long. He stood frozen, not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing as the Captain introduced his first mate to him.

"This here is Zoe, Zoe - "

"Jasmine?" Connor murmured.

"No, Zoe Alleyne, Mr. ?" The Captain seemed shocked at the woman's response, but merely nodded along.

"Connor, Connor Angel," Connor blinked back the memories. Jasmine was dead, killed by his own hand. She looked a lot like her, but Zoe was no Jasmine. He turned back to the girl on the catwalk. "Who's she?"

"No one of consequence," Zoe replied, her hand dropping to her gun. Connor smirked, she had good reflexes, and obvious training. Must be military.

"That's our pilot," Mal sighed.

"Your pilot's no one of consequence?" Connor said, speaking only to Zoe.

"We're private people."

"I'm getting that."

"Kaylee, here is our mechanic. Kaylee, show Mr. Angel to the passenger quarters?" Mal chuckled.

"Sure thing, Cap'n. This way, Mr. Angel." Kaylee smiled up at the man.

"Nice seeing you, Zoe. Captain," Connor grinned up at the girl on the catwalk, who waved her fingers slowly at him.

Mal frowned, watching both River and Zoe's reactions to their first passenger since the Miranda conflict. River grinned down at him, and Zoe crossed her arms.

"Well, is somebody gonna start talking?" Mal demanded.

"I don't like him, sir," Zoe said flatly.

"Why?"

"Something about him bothers me. Faster we get him off this ship the better." Zoe turned toward the stairs making her way up to the bridge.

"Huh."

"He's a warrior. She can sense it. Makes her nervous," River offered.

"That so? He make you nervous, lil' albatross?"

"Makes me excited," her eyes twinkled.

"Gah, I can't hear that!" Mal yelled.

"You've got a smutty mind, Captain!" River's voice trickled after him.


	16. Inside Us All

Title: Inside Us All  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns  
Pairing: FfA #2011 Fred Burkle / Shepherd Book (Firefly)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Inside Us All by Creed  
Part Summary: The spirit of _Serenity_ speaks.  
A/N: Set in the same 'verse as _Time & Pushing Me Away_. Third in a set. Set post Serenity (the BDM) So spoilers.

_Inside Us All_

What remained of Winifred Burkle's soul sighed as the dearly departed Shepherd Derrial Book watched River Tam smile at the empty space they occupied. Most of her soul had been burned up in the creation of Illyria over 500 hundred years ago, but a bit of her remained protected by the Powers. She'd been nurtured back to health and sped across the universe to observe the crew, to help prepare them for what was to come. She'd been with them from the day Mal Reynolds laid eyes on her in a junkyard.

He'd literally laid his eyes on _her_. She'd made _Serenity_ (formally named _Lady Fate_ and the _Albatross_) sparkle and catch his eye. She'd been there when it was just Mal and Zoe, through Bester's shot career, Wash, Kaylee, and Jayne's arrivals. Right down to when she'd yanked Inara, the good doctor and his sister, and the Shepherd himself into residency.

And then her family started to splinter. First Inara left and then Book. Simon and River nearly left, and the outcome of that had left all of them injured with both Wash and Book dead. But her family returned to her, never really leaving. Wash taught River how to fly, and the Shepherd watched over his flock of black sheep. River could 'feel' them, Fred knew this because the girl was always mumbling something to either Wash or Book.

"Is the boy a danger to them?" Book asked quietly.

"Connor? No, but I'd hate to see all three of them together," Fred sighed.

"Three?"

"River, Connor and the -" Book's eyes sparkled, as Fred caught herself. She glared at the older man. "Almost got me to spill the beans, Preacher. If you know, then River'll know, and then she'd spoil the surprise for Connor and herself. Besides, it's more of a spur of the moment deals with them."

"It's one of those things they've forbidden you to discuss, child?" Book asked seriously.

"Yep."

"You never answered my question you know, about how you got to be here, or how Wash and I ended up here rather than in Heaven."

"Heaven's going home, you know that," Fred sighed. "Y'all got to come to your home, see your family healthy and happy."

"Was your family on _Serenity _once?"

"They are now, but no, they never set foot on board."

"How did you get to be here then?"

"There's a tiny little mechanism in _Serenity's_ engine that I designed when I worked for an evil law firm on Earth-that-was," Fred smiled at his shocked expression. "I'm not evil, just kinda worked for them for less'n a year. Then I died."

"And you followed your invention for over five hundred years?"

"Aw, hell no, Preacher. Powers popped me here just after the war. Been on _Serenity_ since before she was _Serenity_."

"You've been on board for over eight years and no one's noticed?"

"Yep. Most stuff that went wrong involving the ship and nearly ended disastrously happened on account of me. Well, the good-ending parts anyway."

"Like the Reaver attacks, the Catalyzer breaking, the Alliance, Saffron?" Book frowned.

"All me. Well, everything ending up shiny in the end. I'm not supposed to interfere, but -" Fred blushed.

"You share an affinity for bending the rules with Mal?" Book smiled.

"Hell, I've spent eight years with him! He's a bad influence. Plus, I hung out with some other rule breakers in my past life."

"I think there's a little rebel inside us all, child."

"Some would call it being a hero," Fred sighed, leaning gently over the rails of the catwalk. It had taken her eight years to master not falling through them. The Shepherd wasn't so lucky. She winced as he flailed his arms and disappeared through the floor of the cargo bay just as Mal started hollering at Kaylee or Jayne. "They'll fit in just right here."

Fred hurried through the ship to catch Book before he wound up out in the black. Again.


	17. I'll Be

Title: I'll Be  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Andrew and Dawn, Kevin Smith owns Loki.  
Pairing: FfA #1917 Buffy Summers / Loki (Dogma)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. I'll Be by Edwin McCain  
Part Summary: I'll be whatever you want me to be.  
A/N: Loki is a bit OOC. I admit it.

_I'll Be_

Buffy Summers did not expect to see a fallen angel in her backyard, or whatever the drunken and yet irresistibly good looking guy was claiming to be. She proceeded to spray him down with her hose. His blond hair was matted to his head and his lips were sputtering out the water she was hosing him with.

"What the hell are you doing in my yard?" She demanded once again.

"Serendipity _inspired_ me," he sputtered.

"Huh?"

"I'm supposed to be here because you're supposed to help me figure out my fucking redemption!" He slipped on the slick grass at that exact moment, swearing up a storm. Dawn and a couple other mini-slayers popped their heads out of the back door and a couple of the kitchen windows.

"Wrong champion. Angel does the redemption gig, I do the apocalypse ending. So I'll ask you again. Who are you and who sent you?" Buffy sprayed him again.

"My name's Loki, I was sent by the Metatron to redeem my spiffy new mortal soul. Fuck, that's cold! I thought this was supposed to be a Hellmouth, isn't it supposed to be hot?" Loki yelled.

"What are you?" Buffy said, tensing at the mention of the Hellmouth.

"I'm the - I _was_ the Angel of Death, God's fiery wrath of vengeance way back when."

"I thought Loki was the Norse god of mischief?" Buffy frowned. Dawn bit back a snort of laughter. Buffy narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I did research you know. It's not the end of the world."

"No, just a sign of the apocalypse," Dawn said solemnly.

"Slayer, I need you! One proffesional to another. My soul's in danger and I kinda gotta make up for killing the CEO's of Moobey."

"Killing _humans_?" Buffy demanded.

"We let Andrew live with us after he killed Jonathan. At least he's cuter." Dawn said smiling.

"Hey! I'm damn cute!" Andrew whined.

"Don't make me turn the hose on the two of you," Buffy sighed, giving Loki one more spray of the hose.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"The smell."


	18. I Ain't Going Nowhere

Title: I Ain't Goin' Nowhere  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Joyce, Katims owns Michael.  
Pairing: FfA #1392 Joyce Summers / Michael Guerin (Roswell)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. I Ain't Goin' Nowhere by Martina McBride  
Part Summary: Do you actually think I'm going to just go away?  
A/N: Set somewhere in season one of Roswell.

_I Ain't Goin' Nowhere_

Michael Guerin glared at the blonde woman sitting in his home. She played with the rings on her fingers, twisting one all the way around then doing the same with the other. He grunted to get her attention. She jerked her head up and a smile lit up her face.

"Oh, Michael! It's been too long."

"What do you want?" he said stiffly.

"You know why I'm here, young man, and don't you even _think _of taking that tone with me. You're mother would have wanted -" she started to say sadly.

"My mother? Beth wasn't my mother." Michael snapped.

"No, but she took you in and if she hadn't gotten so sick, she would be here taking care of you. And she was _my _sister, and I made a promise, Michael Guerin. I don't back down on them lightly," Joyce Summers said, rising to her feet. "Beth wanted me to take care of you, Michael. I'm not going to back down. You can ask my daughters, your cousins, about that next week. Right now, however you're going to sit down and do your homework while I make dinner. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	19. Humble Star

Title: Humble Star  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Faith, JK owns Rita.  
Pairing: FfA #2314 Faith / Rita Skeeter (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Humble Star by Blessid Union of Souls  
Part Summary: Rita seeks out a rising star of the Wizarding world...

_Humble Star_

Faith gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She wished she'd never yanked that damn brat out of the middle of the street. Shoulda just let the damn bus flatten him. Course, Harry'd explained later that the Knight Bus would and could stop on a dime. Too bad she'd kinda taken to the little shit, or else she'd toss him right back into traffic for gloating.

"Consider it a rite of passage, F," Harry grinned as the petite reporter shoved her way through the crowd at King's Cross Station towards them.

"Consider how painful my foot up your ass is gonna be, H," Faith gritted. "We're around a lot of things I can kill you with."

"Yeah, but Rita'd only want an interview with you even more. She doesn't like me, you know."

"Heard that was 'Mione who she didn't like," Faith turned to teen next to her.

"Well, we're not on each other's Christmas card list," Hermione sighed.

"Miss Lehane -" Rita called, and proceeded to woo-hoo at her.

"Fuck, where'd she learn that name?"

"Faith!" Hermione admonished.  
"Uh, I might've let that one slip..." Harry said sheepishly.

"H, you better start runnin'," Faith glared.

"Right then, have a good year," Hermione said, just as Rita came frighteningly close.

"See you at Christmas, Faith," Harry grinned, bustling off to join the other students piling on the Hogwarts Express.

"Miss Lehane, I was told I could catch up to you here," Rita smirked as she whipped out her charmed quill.

"I already told you no comment, lady," Faith gritted.

"You're a tragically dark figure, much like young Potter. Is that why you leapt to save him?"

"You don't take a hint, do ya?" Faith yelled, finally getting angry enough to lash out and punch the woman. "Back the fuck off!"

The quill kept on doodling on the pad, while Rita was flat on her back. Out of curiosity, Faith peered down at it grinning before hurrying out of the train station. She'd kinda love to see that punch make the front.


	20. I Want It That Way

Title: I Want It That Way  
Series: Fic-For-All Fanmix  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cordelia, JK owns Narcissa.  
Pairing: FfA #1206 Cordelia Chase / Narcissa  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. I Want It That Way by Backstreet Boys  
Part Summary: Don't mess with Queen C.

_I Want It That Way_

The brunette glared at the pale blond man who was just smirking at her. There was no way in any hell dimension that she was gonna lose this bet, not to Princess. She was Queen C, after all.

"I'm gonna win, princess," Cordelia Chase said smiling.

"Mother has a penchant for being stubborn. She won't give Father's location up easily. I don't think you'll break her, Chase."

"And you'll lose."

Cordelia strode purposefully into the interrogation room the Order had stuffed her in after her attack on 12 Grimmauld Place. Narcissa glared at the woman and began screaming.

"How dare they send the _mud-blood_ to question me!" Narcissa spat, tugging at her restraints.

"Now is that any way to speak to the mother of your first grandchild?" Cordelia said sweetly.

"What?" Narcissa yelled.

"Draco's kinda my bitch, and let me tell you that boy's got some stamina. Can barely keep his hands off me. And cause I don't have a wand - and let me tell you, his is pretty impressive - anyway, just never got around to casting the anti-pregnancy spell. Anyway, I'm about six months along. Hey, granny, wanna feel the baby kick?" Cordy said brightly, watching intently as Narcissa's face changed a few shades.

In the room across the way, where Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Luna watched trying to contain their laughter as Narcissa began spewing on about how she was going to handle Lucius when she got to him. Draco grimaced a few times, but wrapped an arm around Ginny.

"Your sister's a clever actress, Gin," Draco muttered.

"Yes, and you're out a few sickles, aren't you, Draco?" Ginny sighed.

"Don't think Percy'll be all that thrilled to know you've sent his wife in there to interrogate you're mother," Harry laughed.


End file.
